Coming Home
by pamplemousse25
Summary: Arizona comes back home but Callie questions if she really wants to be there.


AN: Just watched the last episode and I had to get this off my chest. Ahh I couldn't believe Arizona thought they could just be like they were before this whole mess. I want to like Arizona but they're making it difficult right now. This is my first fanfic piece so be gentle! haha

Not one word was uttered in the car besides Arizona lovingly engaging with Sofia in a conversation about daycare. The silence was driving Arizona crazy because she thought they had hashed out everything during their conversation earlier. She was proud of herself for telling Callie the truth. She knows that this time around, it's different. She lied about Boswell and that about cost her everything. She wanted a clean slate with Callie, a chance to start over and rekindle what made them so great in their earlier days, before the car crash, even before Africa. She knows that she can't take back her mistakes in the past and that they can't have that thrill of the honeymoon days back but she's looking forward to their future and the product of all the hard work that will come.

_She won't even look at me. _Arizona thought to herself as she glanced at Callie driving intently. _She's clearly processing everything that I told her today. That's it. _Arizona didn't want to think that a storm was brewing.

Once they got home, Callie immediately took Sofia to the bathroom for her bath and left Arizona to her own devices. Arizona busied herself with some reading on the couch. She didn't dare venture into their bedroom. After a few, Callie brought Sofia out for Arizona to say goodnight and quickly put her down for bed.

When Arizona looked up again, there was Callie standing in front of her, staring straight at her with a fire in her eyes, yet when the words came out they were said in such a defeated tone that she couldn't help but feel it her chest.

"When I came to you, to ask you to come home, I was under the assumption that you had made that one mistake with Boswell. I don't even want to think if Leah was there that night at your hotel room."

As Arizona was about to say something in response.

"And don't tell me. I don't want to know. I just want to know if you really want this Arizona. Are you back because you want to be here with me and Sofia or are you here because its what people expect you to do. You asked me if I cheated on you, if I was "involved with someone" during our separation. I didn't even think of hooking up with anyone. I was learning how to live by myself, if I could live without you, and learning who I was again."

"Did you learn anything with the "relationship" you had with her? Because plus 10 times is more than just a fling Arizona. I don't think you learned anything. It was a rational choice you made, Leah was not a mistake. She wasn't an impulsive action after the first didn't apologize for it, you only apologized for my reaction. I think you couldn't be alone and once again you're blaming everyone else for your decisions and not taking any of the responsibility on your own."

"And you want to be in the same bed? I have to get over the image of you and now two other women outside my head. Two women you willing put before our marriage. So no, I don't want you in my bed right now."

With that off her chest and Arizona stood still in silence, Callie went off to her bedroom. It felt good to say all that to Arizona. It was eating her up that she had to finish that surgery with Arizona's lover. A baby, that was clearly falling for her wife. Was she not woman enough for Arizona? Was their marriage not enough? She understood she wasn't very receptive to anything her wife had to say during those tough months but didn't her marriage mean enough for her to be loyal. Was this Arizona's way of growing as a person? Sleeping around with whoever showed her some attention?

With those questions circling her thoughts she laid in bed and tried to fall asleep but knowing it was fruitless when the person who could hurt her the most was in the other room.

To Be Continued?


End file.
